El valor de los sentimientos
by lukasakura93
Summary: Saitama obtuvo mucho poder pero para ello tuvo que sacrificar su cabello y sus emociones, pero estas nuevamente comenzaron a surgir cuando luego de varios años volverá a reencontrarse con la persona mas importante para él, los recuerdos del pasado regresan al igaul que sus sentimientos, ¿podrá recuperar su amor? o ¿dejará que sea feliz con alguien más? harem-saku


El valor de los sentimientos

Capítulo 1: Nueva ciudad

**Hola les traigo un nuevo crossover con sakura como protagonista.**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**ONE punch man- One- Yusuke Murata**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**(…)**

− _¿Te vas? – resonó una melodiosa voz femenina, se escuchaba somnolienta, pero se percibía la tristeza por la inminente partida de su acompañante._

_Se detuvo a los pies de la cama colocando las maletas en el piso de su habitación, y giro su cuerpo, asintiendo con la cabeza −sabes que tengo que hacer esto, si quiero cumplir mi objetivo no necesito distracciones…_

−_lo se…- su voz salió entrecortada por el inevitable llanto._

_Rodeo la cama para llegar a su lado, se sentó en la orilla frente a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos __– regresare…juro que regresare, por eso quiero pedirte algo, sé que es egoísta pero quiero hacerlo – la sostuvo con fuerza en su pecho, impregnándose de su exquisito aroma que siempre le había guastado, el calor de sus cuerpos se entrelazo de forma reconfortante, maravillosa … definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ambos encajaban tan bien, era doloroso, tormentoso separarse ahora, pero si quería cumplir lo que se había propuesto era necesario hacerlo – promete que me esperaras y cuando vuelva te prometo que seré el héroe mas poderoso que haya pisado la tierra, entonces nos casaremos y podremos vivir juntos por el resto de nuestros días– susurro contra su cabellera_

–_No te vallas, ya somos muy felices juntos, no necesitas hacer esto para demostrar nada… te amo tal y como eres… quédate conmigo– apretó su camisa en un intento desesperado, sabia que la dejará sola._

–_Yo también te amo mas que me vida, pero si quiero protegerte de los peligros del exterior debo hacerme fuerte, y de esta manera no puedo… sabes hasta ahora solo era un fracasado que dependía de ti, realmente nunca había hecho nada por nadie, ni siquiera por la persona que amo, pero lo que paso hace 2 días me abrió los ojos y realmente quiero hacer algo por mejorar este mundo podrido. Quiero cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas y para hacerlo, para volverme fuerte debo dejar atrás todo y entrenar, debo hacerlo, yo sé que tu entiendes– enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cuello y susurro palabras suplicantes, ella por su parte oculto su cara en su pecho el cual se humedeció por sus lágrimas, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente– por favor sakura… espérame, debes estar para mi cuando regrese, yo te seguiré amando por el resto de mis días – suplico con la voz cortada, ella asintió con la cabeza y deshizo la cercanía._

–_Entonces, vete y cumple tus sueños, te prometo que cuando regreses te esperare con los brazos abiertos, y con el mismo amor que cuando nos conocimos– los observo directo a los ojos, en ellos se apreciaban las lágrimas, pero aun a pesar de su inmenso dolor estaba sonriendo una sonrisa dulce y llena de amor._

–_Lo juro– juntaron sus labios donde transmitían todos sus intensos sentimientos en el último beso que se darían en años…, pactando la promesa que no sabrían que ninguno de los dos cumpliría._

_(…)_

Ciudad R, Aeropuerto.

Una hermosa joven peli rosa de 23 años desaborda del avión y camino al interior del aeropuerto, busco con la mirada a la persona que la recogería, saco del bolsillo de sus jeans ajustados su celular, comprobando la hora 2:30 pm, sonrió con ironía cuando a lo lejos diviso a un hombre muy guapo de cabello celeste hasta los hombros y lentes de sol negros.

"tan puntual como siempre"- el joven de 24 años estaba rodeado por un gran grupo de mujeres y chicos bastante jóvenes, los cuales vitoreaban su nombre y sostenían carteles con la foto de un hombre de cabello celeste y ojos ámbar, los cuales trataban de ser apartados por unos guardaespaldas.

El joven idol, mantenía en su rostro una amigable sonrisa hacia sus fans, permitiendo que le tomasen fotos y firmar autógrafos, su teléfono sonó avisando un nuevo mensaje de texto, lo abrió revisando el remitente, su sonrisa se ensancho al ver quien se lo envió.

"hahahaha, veo que eres tan popular como siempre, me pondré celosa- carita riendo- ¿debería hacer una escenita o llegar casualmente? – Emoji pensativo, Emoji riendo con lágrimas"- levanto la cabeza viendo directamente los preciosos ojos jade de su amiga peli-rosa, sus ojos brillaron, tan hermosa como siempre. Rápidamente escribió su respuesta.

"solo tengo ojos para ti, querida- Emoji cara pervertida- enviare a alguien a recoger tus maletas, acércate casual me asegurare de que no te maten- Emoji riendo". La chica al leer el mensaje le sonrió al peli-azul y se acercó.

Con forme se acercaba el oji-ambar se abría paso en la multitud para estar frente a ella, provocando que se ganara miradas venenosas a su persona, pero eso no la inmuto, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando el hombre se encontraba a centímetros agarro su mano, ignorando los comentarios de sus fans y le beso el dorso de la mano, ganando exclamaciones de sorpresa y odio de las chicas dirigidas a la peli-rosa.

-"quien es esa arpía?"

-"¿Por qué sweet mask-sama, se acerca tanto a una zorra como ella?"

-"ya viste su cabello? Es horrible

El peli-azul se enojó al escuchar los comentarios dirigidos a su novia, pero fingió no escucharlos manteniendo su sonrisa amable, sakura por su parte seguía sin inmutarse, por lo que le sonrió al chico y lo apretó en un caluroso abrazo.

-Hace mucho que no te veía, ya te extrañaba- le susurro al oído

-lo mismo digo, pensé que no regresarías- apretó el abrazo y aspiro su aroma

-sabes que siempre regresare"- los comentarios dirigidos a ella subieron de intensidad, pero a ninguno le intereso

-vallamos a casa sakura- comento el hombre separándose de ella, y agarrando su mano, cuando observo que uno de sus guarda espaldas regresaba con sus maletas.

-esperen, ¿acaso ella es sakura haruno? - comentó sorprendido uno de los chicos de la multitud.

Mas exclamaciones sorprendidas se escucharon-¿la famosa modelo sakura haruno?, debes estar bromeando- comentó otra chica igual de incrédula

-no sean ingenuas esta sanguijuela no es haruno-sama, solo es una oportunista que se tiño el cabello y esta en busca de la fama de haruno-sama y sweet mask-sama- comentó una castaña con veneno.

-muero de hambre, ¿podemos irnos? – le suplico la peli-rosa, el chico asintió y se dirigió a la multitud

-agradezco su atención y cariño, pero sakura y yo tenemos que ir al trabajo, asi que si nos permiten, nos veremos pronto- saludo con una sonrisa lo cual se gano vitoreo de su público, agarro la mano de la chica y se abrió paso entre la multitud, hacia un ostentoso y majestuoso auto deportivo Lykan Hypersport plateado, abrió el maletero y uno de los guardias metió las maletas, para después dirigirse al lado del copiloto donde abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña a la joven para que entrara la cual asi lo hizo, agradeció el gesto y se sentó. El se monto en el lado del conductor y arranco. Siendo seguido por sus guardias.

–¿Qué fue lo que te demoro tanto en regresar?, creí escuchar que solo te irías un año– comento el peli-azul sin despegar la vista del frente.

–eso planeaba, pero sabes no todos los países tienen la fortuna de contar con héroes que valla corriendo a salvarlos– frunció el ceño observando al oji-ambar – algo emocionante es que conocí mucho lugares que nunca había visto, gente, cultura, tradiciones, fue algo realmente enriquecedor y agradable, creo que me hace mejor persona y mejor médico, bueno atendí a tantas personas que cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado 3 años– comento feliz, el chico la observo por unos breves segundos, al ver su brillo y felicidad sonrió.

-es para eso que nos convertimos en héroes, ¿no? - la chica asintió con la cabeza y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, cerro los ojos y se quedó dormida.

(…)

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, sintió que se encontraba flotando siendo cargada por alguien, sus fosas nasales capturaron el familiar olor a perfume y vino de Amai. Abrió los ojos y efectivamente el peli-azul estaba cargándola como si de una princesa se tratara.

Este al sentir que lo observaban observo directamente los ojos jade de la chica y le mostro una sonrisa, el estómago de sakura gruño por lo que ella se carcajeo y el por su parte ensancho su sonrisa- ordene que prepararan un banquete en tu honor, cocinaron tus platillos favoritos para celebrar tu regreso-

-gracias muero de hambre- comento recargándose en su pecho, una vez que subieron las escaleras de la entrada de la opulenta y hermosa mansión, se dirigieron al comedor, con sakura aun siendo cargada por él.

El comedor era de caoba con hermosas figuras talladas, era enorme, lujoso y muy hermoso, las paredes elegantes en colores neutros, en el centro un enorme y bellísimo candelabro de cristal.

El joven movió una silla y con delicadeza sentó a la chica, para después sentarse al frente de ella, con un movimiento de mano le indico a uno de los sirvientes que sirviera la comida. Uno por uno los exquisitos platillos desfilaron en el comedor provocando que a la oji-jade se le hiciera agua la boca.

Una vez terminaron de comer, el chico destapo una botella de un exquisito vino rosado, el cual sirvió en dos copas la cual una le ofreció a la joven. Sakura la acepto con una sonrisa y brindaron, el generalmente no tomaba vino rosado pues era suave y con sabor frutal, el prefería el vino tinto por su sabor fuerte, pero sabia que a ella si le encantaba su sabor y aroma del rosado.

Se llevo la copa de cristal a los labios y saboreo su dulce sabor frutal, bajo la atenta mirada de amai, el chico no le despegaba la mirada era tan, no aun mas hermosa de cuando se había ido y no había envejecido.

Su cabello rosado ahora le llegaba a las caderas, sus ojos jade eran más brillantes, y su piel de porcelana lucia mas saludable que nunca, sus curvas se habían acentuado mas de ser posible, y había adquirido mas musculatura, era sorprendente como era ahora en comparación cuando la conoció varios años atrás, con sus ojos siempre tristes y una actitud depresiva, ya no quedaban ni rastros de esa sakura, la nueva tenia una actitud burbujeante y extrovertida.

La chica le sonrió al sentir su mirada.

-Jenny! - jamo el joven a la ama de llaves

-si señor? - pregunto humildemente.

-informa a los demás que les daré el fin de semana libre, guarden sus cosas y vallase, cancela todas mis citas, no quiero que nadie me moleste, si necesita dinero para visitar a su familia ya sabe dónde se encuentra, esta despedida- ordeno amablemente sin despegar sus ámbares de la peli-rosa la cual sonríe traviesa, sabiendo lo que planeaba.

-¡muchas gracias señor, nos iremos enseguida!- hizo una reverencia -permiso, que tenga un buen fin de semana, bienvenida, sakura sama- la peli rosa le sonrió cálidamente.

Una vez que estaban seguros de estar solos, el peli-celeste corto la distancia en el sillón de cuero con la chica y unió sus labios, saboreando la dulzura de sus labios con lo acido del vino.

Sakura por su parte llevo sus manos a su suave cabello, enterrando las manos entre sus mechones azules, se separaron por falta de oxígeno, el dirigió sus labios a sus hombros desnudos, pues la chica portaba una blusa strapless con escote de corazon de color roja con pequeñas flores blancas, unos jeans ajustados que hacían resaltar su gran trasero y unos botines de tacón negros.

Saboreo su cremosa piel blanca, mientras sus manos delineaban su hermosa figura, envolviéndolas en su estrecha cintura, era realmente increíble como siempre que la veía lucia mucho más hermosa.

Ella por su parte acaricio sus pectorales por encima de la camisa azul, ganando suspiros de su parte, una vez que se aburrió de sus hombros se dirigió a su cuello donde lo beso con vehemencia. Disfrutando la contextura terciopelada de su cuello, mordió con suavidad dejando una pequeña marca roja, ganando un golpe de parte de la chica, rio sínico acariciando su cintura.

Sakura quito la camisa del chico con urgencia desde que se fue no tenia sexo con nadie y realmente lo necesitaba, el facilito el trabajo alzando los brazos, también deseaba unirse a ella.

Sakura beso y lamio su pecho desnudo, la caliente lengua de ella le genero un placentero cosquilleo, su pantalon comenzaba apretar y la temperatura subía peligrosamente.

El quito la blusa de la peli-rosa dejando al descubierto el sexy sujetador rojo de encaje, sus ojos se nublaron de placer, lamio el inicio de sus pechos, mientras con sus manos se encargaba de acariciar el interior de sus muslos, la chica soltó un gemido tirando suavemente de su cabello, realmente lo necesitaba.

La tumbo sobre el sillón quitado con delicadeza sus botas de ella, para posteriormente desabrochar sus pantalones, cuando observo que ella comenzaba a humedecerse su erección creció al igual que su deseo de entrar en ella. Considerando que no era justo que ella se encontrara en ropa interior lo tumbo sobre el sillón y le quito los pantalones, para posteriormente lanzarse a lamer su cuello, quedando ella encima de él, el masajeo su gran trasero, mientras ella dejaba un rastro de saliva en su cuello y hombros, para volver a unir sus labios esta vez de forma hambrienta, lujuriosa en una intensa batalla de lenguas por el dominio.

Desabrocho su sujetador, dejando a la vista su redondos y esponjosos senos blancos coronados por el botón cereza, humedeció sus labios, antes de llevar uno a su boca, succiono con ímpetu su pezón, mientras con su otra mano apretaba su otro pecho, los gemidos inundaron la habitación, ella movió sus caderas haciendo que sus sexos se frotaran generando una sensación muy placentera.

Intercaló su boca con sus pechos lamiendo uno mientras jugaba con el otro, ella despego sus pechos de su boca ignorando su protesta y nuevamente unió sus labios, basta de juegos, ya no podía soportarlo, bajo sus bragas, junto con los bóxeres de Amai mask, agarro su erección y lentamente la introdujo en su interior, ambos gimieron cuando estaban completamente unidos.

El oji-ambar se encontraba en éxtasis cuando el delicioso calor de ella inundo su erección, la deseaba demasiado, la había extrañado tanto, la chica le sonrió y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén tortuosamente lento.

-sakura…no sabes cuanto te extrañe…- susurro entrecortadamente debido al increíble placer que sentía.

-lo sé, yo también te extrañe tanto- se inclino sobre el besando sus labios, el abrazo su cintura y movió sus caderas aumentando la velocidad.

La chica separo sus labios y recargo su cabeza en sus hombros quedando aun mas juntos, sintiendo como sus pechos se frotaban contra el duro pecho del peli-azul, abrazo su ancha espalda y movió aún más rápido sus caderas, disfrutando el sonido de sus gemidos mesclados con los de ella.

-mas rápido- susurro contra su hombro, generando escalofríos en el oji-ambar.

Este salió de ella ignorando sus protestas, se puso de pie, y la jalo de la muñeca obligándola a levantarse, la chica lo fulmino con la mirada.

-ponte de espaldas, e inclínate sobre el sillón levantando tu trasero- ordeno.

-ya se lo que quieres hacer, pero la próxima vez pídelo amablemente sabes que odio que me ordenen- el chico asintió con la cabeza, ella lo fulmino, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

Dio un pequeño brinco y soltó un fuerte gemido cuando el se metió de un brusco movimiento en su interior, las embestidas rápidamente aumentaron de velocidad, sus pechos brincaban violentamente y si no estuviera agarrada al sillón seguramente ya hubiera besado el piso, justo como les gustaba, se sentían en el cielo había valido la pena.

Se recargo aun mas en el sillón, dejando aun mas accesibilidad a su interior, recargando sus manos en la posa brazos, el sujeto sus anchas caderas y aumento a un más sus movimientos de ser posible, enterró su cara en su cuello, aspirando su exquisito roma a cerezos y lavanda.

Sentía que estaba apunto de llegar a su límite, por lo que aumento a un mas la velocidad, masajeando sus pechos, tirando de sus hinchados pezones. Ambos gimieron cuando terminaron, el soltando su semilla en su interior, y ella sintiendo el familiar y agradable calor cuando culminaban el acto.

Las piernas de ella se debilitaron por la que rodeo su cintura, salió lentamente de ella y la abrazo para acostarse en el sillón, muy juntos viéndose directamente a los ojos con intensidad, volvieron a unir sus labios, para abrazarse con fuerza.

-sabes que esto todavía no acaba, ¿verdad? - susurro sugerente en su oído, depositando un casto beso en su hombro.

Rio- lo se aun tenemos el fin de semana para ponernos al día- comento, enrollando sus piernas en sus caderas, el giro quedando arriba de sakura.

-tienes razón- comprobó el reloj- son las 4 en punto, además también tenemos toda la tarde y noche para divertirnos…

(…)

**Hola muchas gracias por leer, este nuevo y pervertido fic, espero les guste**

**Por el momento es un harem-saku, díganme con quien le gustaría ver a la waifu.**

**También debo aclarar que sweet mask/amia mask y sakura no son pareja solo son "amigos con derecho", bueno eso se explicara mas adelante.**

** Que tengan un excelente dia!**


End file.
